Son avis sur la question
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ Ficlet/ Sam fait une confidence à son frère, et Dean a exactement la réaction que Sam espérait.


**.:: SON AVIS SUR LA QUESTION ::.**

_Encore une petite idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit, écrit sur l'application "note" de mon téléphone, ce qui n'est vraiment et clairement pas agréable du tout !  
Pour écrire, rien de mieux qu'un bon gros clavier qui claque à chaque lettre. Il ne me manque juste un petit espace, rien que dix centimètres feraient l'affaire, pour poser mes avant-bras sans muser les poignets sur le bord de mon minuscule bureau, et ce serait parfait.  
Ah, et aussi du temps, plein de temps... !_

_**Pairing :** Destiel  
**Type :** OS / Ficlet / Humour  
**Raiting ****: **K+  
**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée...  
**Note :** Pardon d'avance pour les fautes  
_

* * *

****-~-~-~-~-~-~-**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
**:: ******SON AVIS SUR LA QUESTION** ::**  
****-~-~-~-~-~-~-**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**.**

\- Je suis gay...

Sam avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix faussement assurée, les mains moites agrippées à ses genoux.

Lui et Dean s'étaient installés dans un petit restaurant sans prétention pour manger un morceau. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de clients à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi.  
Après avoir passé commande, Sam s'était mis à se tortiller sur son siège, nerveux, se passant les mains dans les cheveux bien trop souvent pour sembler naturel, mais Dean ne s'en était pas formalisé. Une fois son burger déposé face à lui, il l'avait attrapé à deux mains et, alors qu'il s'était apprêté à le goûter, Sam avait lancé sa bombe.

Dean se figea net, lâchant son sandwich qui retomba mollement dans l'assiette, propulsant frites et sauce sur le set de table, faisant rebondir sa fourchette contre son verre de bière qui se balança légèrement avant que le plus âgé ne le rattrape dans un réflexe purement instinctif et non contrôlé.  
Sam dévisageait Dean, attendant une réponse qui prenait du temps à venir. Il était terriblement tendu et craignait que son frère n'ait pas la réaction espérée.

\- Tu es quoi ? fini par demander Dean.

\- Heu... je... je suis gay, répéta Sam, contrarié de devoir le redire, alors qu'il lui avait été si difficile de le prononcer une première fois.

\- Mais c'est impossible, affirma étrangement Dean. Et Jess ?

Sam baissa les yeux, souriant tristement. Il détourna le regard avant de répondre :  
\- Jess... Effectivement, je l'ai aimé, d'une certaine façon. Tellement conditionné à penser que les choses doivent se faire ainsi. J'ai aimé Jess, mais pas de la bonne façon, pas comme... un homme est censé aimer une femme.

Dean tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son assiette, récupérant les frites qui l'entouraient et refaisant une pile stable avec les ingrédients de son burger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui... qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu es... gay ? relança Dean tout en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air détaché, sans pour autant oser regarder son frère.

Sam soupira, cherchant à son tour un peu de courage dans son assiette. Il se racla la gorge, relativement mal à l'aise. Il se repassa une énième fois la main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage et annonça :  
\- T'as vraiment envie que je te raconte comment je m'en suis rendu compte ?

Dean releva brusquement les yeux sur son cadet, arrêtant son geste, une frite couverte de mayonnaise entre les doigts. Cela ne dura que quelques brèves secondes avant qu'il envoie la frite dans sa bouche et avoue :  
\- Effectivement, je... hum ! Je préfère pas savoir.

Le plus âgé sembla soudainement très concentré sur sa nourriture, ne posant pas plus de questions et en évitant soigneusement de regarder Sam qui, lui, l'observait faire.  
Ce dernier se demandait si Dean allait enfin dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, le soutenir ou autre mais voyant que ça n'arrivait pas, il tenta :  
\- Dean... ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça change quelque ch-... ?

\- Sam ! coupa soudainement Dean fixant son regard dans celui de son cadet. Je t'interdis de penser que ça puisse changer quoique ce soit, ok ? Tu es mon frère, mon sang, et ça, ça ne changera jamais ! Tu aimes qui tu veux et tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, ce n'est pas mon problème, au contraire. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois bien avec toi-même, en phase avec tes... attirances. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire de ton cul, ok ?

Dean garda encore un moment ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Sam qui ne bougeait plus, troublé par les paroles de son frère.  
Dean fini par reporter son intérêt sur son burger qu'il attrapa entre ses mains et ajouta :  
\- Je ne veux juste pas avoir de détails sur ce qui se passe dans ton pieu, mais pour le reste...

Il mordit dans son pain faisant se décaler la moitié des ingrédients dont une tranche de tomate qui manqua de retomber dans l'assiette.

\- Je t'aime Sammy... lâcha encore Dean, la bouche pleine, espérant peut-être ajouter un peu de légèreté à l'émotion qui dégoulinait de sa déclaration.

Sam se mit à sourire, heureux, et satisfait. Dean avait été parfait et avait dit bien plus que ce que Sam n'avait osé espérer. Il acceptait les choses avec tellement d'assurance que Sam ne put retenir un rire nerveux.  
Cependant, il voulait encore s'assurer de quelques points, connaissant certains côtés conservateurs que Dean pouvait parfois exprimer.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça fasse de moi un... une... Enfin, tu vois...

\- T'as toujours été un bon chasseur Sam, t'as des couilles, quoique tu en fasses...!

Sam ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. Dean avait toujours été le premier à se foutre de ses cheveux mi-longs, ses salades à la sauce allégée, l'appelant Samantha dès qu'il en avait l'occasion... Mais peut-être était-ce plus facile de rire de quelque chose tant qu'on imagine que c'est faux.

\- Tu es et as toujours été l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, alors si quelqu'un ose un jour te traiter de lopette ou je ne sais quoi, je m'en chargerai personnellement !

\- Dean... souffla Sam d'une petite voix émue. M-merci je... j'avais peur que...

\- Tout va bien Sammy, confirma encore Dean avec un clin d'œil, mordant une nouvelle fois dans son burger, faisant définitivement tomber la tranche de tomate.

Sam resta silencieux un moment, pensif. Il joua un peu avec la garniture de son plat, puis se décida enfin à déclarer :  
\- Tu sais Dean, je pense exactement la même chose, sans quoi, je pense que je serais vraiment le dernier des abrutis...

Dean fronça un sourcil, attentif, tout en attrapant son verre.

\- Tu as entièrement raison, la personne qu'on aime ne change rien à la personne qu'on est...

Sam releva les yeux sur son frère et avoua :  
\- Je ne suis pas gay. Mais je voulais connaître ton avis sur la question.

\- M-mon avis ?

\- Si ça ne te gênes pas plus que ça, poursuivit Sam, si tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne te décides pas à avouer tes sentiments pour Cass...

Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Dean recracha malgré lui la bière qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler.

**.**

**:: FIN ::**


End file.
